Recuerdos Encontrados
by Yue Akai
Summary: Ib tiene una sorpresa a sus 18 departe de sus padres y más de su "hermana" Mary que por cierto cambio mucho al pasar de los ¿Y Garry?,pues Garry sigue" — Simplemente no entiendo a que te refieres con el oscuro mundo de Guerta — le dije a Mary ¿Una oportunidad por favor?


¡Hola!,bueno primero que nada quiero que sepan que este es mi primer fic de esta pareja y que realmente pensé en hacer porque IB es mi juego favorito (en la categoría de los RPG) su trama es genial y ciertamente esta pareja es muy linda,no los aburrire mas.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no nos pertenecen.

**Si así fuera ...no tengo un comentario sarcástico.**

Lol primera vez que no tienes uno.

**Garry se hubiera llevado al "muñeco inquietante".¡Jha!**

* * *

Vale,ya tenia 18 años como para que Marry no la dejara hacer lo que quiera y mas si se trataba de lo que quería ser.

Porque Ib quería ser pintora,pero su "adorable" hermana le fastidiaba la poca vida que tiene.

La fastidiaba todos los días de su "maravillosa" existencia.

Tal y como lo hace en estos momentos.

— ¡Ib!,¡Ib!,Ib — gritaba mi nombre alargando la tercera se encaramaba encima mio.

— ¡Despiertaa! — gritaba obviamente alargado la "a".

— Dejadme en paz Mary-acosadora-maniatica — murmure por lo bajo tratando de taparme mas con las cobijas pero mi extrañamente rubia hermana no me lo permitió y me las quito de un solo.

— ¡A quien le dices maniática! — me hacia tirada de la cama.

— ¡A ti! — grite fastidiada por el dolor de mi espalda y cabeza al caer en el piso.

—¡Eres mala! — susurro mientras hacia un mohin.

— Y aun así me quieres — dije cansada de tanto ruido y grito.

— Y tu a mi — termino de que esto a decir verdad era como una frase secreta entre las dos para dejar de pelear y ademas de que era cierto.

— Juntas por siempre,¿no? — dije y ella sonrió grandemente llena de vida no como lo hacia cuando tenia 10 que era una sonrisa vacía y hueco,no era como ahora.

— ¡Madre y Padre tienen una sorpresa! — grito sonriendo.

— Si,si ya escuche no es necesario que grites — hable suavemente mientras ataba mi cabello en una cola alta mirándome en el espejo y a decir verdad me iba bien la pijama roja que tenia (que eran una camisa de tirantes roja y un short rojo haciendo juego).

Mary tenia lo mismo pero en color verde.

— Mary,¿vas a ir a karate y yoda hoy? — pregunte ya que Mary iba a ese tipo de clases por su temperamento el psicológo dijo que un poco de deporte y relajación podían ayudarle a controlar ese temperamento tan bipolar y ciertamente así lo hizo.

— Si,¿porque? — pregunto.

— Curiosidad — respondí poniéndome pantuflas de conejitos con ojos rojos que Mary me regalo.

Mary era un año mayor que yo y ella estudiaba diseño de moda porque ciertamente le encantaba la ropa.

Las dos bajamos juntas,recuerdo que se "alejo" de mi a los 17 años. Mary por fin me dejo de acosarme y decidió tener su propio cuarto.

— Ib,Mary — "saludo" mi padre.

— Mis pequeños "angelitos" tenemos un regalo para ustedes dos aunque es mas para Ib que para Mary y antes de que digas algo Mary ,déjame decirte que conseguimos que Jhon Roart aceptara tu vestido en su revista — y como si fuera lo mas fantástico e increíble del mundo Mary empezó a chillar de la emoción.

— ¡Oh por Hachin! — gritaba una y otra vez.

— Ib, mañana iremos a una exposición de arte donde tu siempre quisiste ir.¡Vamos a ir a la Galería de Guertana! — apenas padre pronuncio esas palabras Mary dejo de saltar y su cara feliz se convirtió en una de tragedia.

Después de eso le pregunte a Mary que porque la cara cuando estábamos solas.

— Mary..¿estas bien? — miraba como estaba sentada en su cama en el gran cuarto blanco con mariposas verdes por doquier.

— ¿Si estoy bien?, estoy biiiennnn,bieeeeeennnnn — rapidamente le pegue una cacheteada y reacciono.

— Ahora si,¿estas bien? —pregunte otravez.

— No — tartamudeo mientras se sobaba su mejilla dolida con unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos.

— ¿Porque? — pregunte sentandome a la par de ella haciendo rebotar la cama lo que provoco que una pequeña risa de Mary,me gustaba cuando se reía así.

Me recordaba a alguien.

— Tu...¿te acuerdas de las pesadillas que tenias de pequeña? — pregunto suavemente.

— Si,¿porque? —

— Veras..—

* * *

Estaba ciertamente aburrido.

Me encontraba en una de las habitaciones de esta maldita galería.

Tarde o temprano cansa ver a las personas que miran tu cuadro y empiezan a decir "pobresito" o cosas así.

Me encontraba en los pasillos en verdad es que no había mucha diferencia de antes.

Una que otra vez iba y visitaba a la ex-parejas de casados felices, ya que ahora se llamaba la familia sonriente.

Otras veces jugaba con el muñeco inquietante porque si no lo hacia iba llorando a donde Madre muñeco y esta empezaba a perseguirme hasta lograr aplastarme y no me soltaba hasta que jugara con la horrible manada de sus hijos.

Otras veces iba con Cabeza de Maniquí para que me contara historias que si era posible evitaba las de terror.

Incluso iba con los maniquíes sin cabeza que después de convertirme en un cuadro mas de Guertana dejaron de atacarme y una que otras veces venían con pinceles y pinturas para dibujar o me acompañaban para que cabeza de maniquí o bien yo les contara una historia de romance.

Las que no me dejaban en paz eran la maniáticas "Damas" al igual que los mentirosos.

Las damas no dejaban de acosarme y los mentirosos no dejaban de mentir cada vez que "jugaban" conmigo.

De vez en cuando me pregunto porque Guertana creo un mundo tan oscuro y teticro como este.

Sorprendentemente me di cuenta de que las pinturas no les gusta ser como son pero no les quedaba de otra porque Guertana así los hizo tambien Mary los obligaba a hacer cosas que no querían.

Agg Mary tan solo recordarla me repugna.

Era realmente aterradora.

Me pregunto como estará mi pequeña Ib ,**mi** adorada y pequeña Ib.

Soy un maldito pervertido debería de darme vergüenza si quiera pensar en ella.

Me pregunto que hubiera pasado si Ib y yo hubiéramos salido de aquí probablemente no hubiera descubierto la verdad sobre las pinturas de aquí.

Aunque también me di cuenta de que aquí hay algo que hace que todo salga de control.

Cabeza de Maniquí dijo que era el lado oscuro de Guertana y que ciertamente no podíamos hacer nada.

Aunque hace un mes,año,lo que sea eso cambio ya que yo llegue aquí remplazando el espacio que Guertana y Mary dejaron,cabeza de maniquí dice que yo soy tan.."yo" que puedo ocupar perfectamente esos dos espacios.

Incluso e logrado crear unas cuantas cosas del mundo exterior pintando y llevándolos a el cuarto de la "creación" era como que algo así donde Guertana los creaba.

Pero hoy no quería salir de mi cuarto o cuadro como lo quieran llamar y a pesar de los video juegos que tenia estaba aburrido.

Y tampoco quería salir.

— Garry~ — dijo una voz que no deseaba que fuer esa voz.

— Jueguemooos ~ — hablo de nuevo,¡Oh Dios!,¿porque a mi?.

— E-Estoy cansado — menti.

— ¡Maaa~..! — pero abrí la puerta antes de que terminara de decir "Mamá".

— V-vale,vale — grite saliendo espantado. A lo que el río.

— Juguemos a los piratas~ — hablo el , e de aclarar que por ser ahora una pintura le puedo entender sin necesidad de textos.

—¿A los piratas? — pregunte al ver que me pedía jugar algo normal.

— ¡Si,si! — salto emocionado.

— Esta bien — sonrei, ya no se me hacia tan aterrador con esa actitud de niño pequeño me recordaba a Ib.

Después de haber jugado un buen rato los dos terminamos dormidos sin saber que Mamá muñeco nos estaba buscando.

— ¡Garry!,¡despierta! — escuche como me gritaban pero yo estaba metido en mis sueños con Ib y mis favoritos dulces.

De la nada todo el mundo de dulces e Ib termino por la pateada que sentí en mi cuerpo, desperté encontrando así el gran pie de mamá peluche.

Grite como si no hubiera mañana.

Provocando las risas de los presentes (osea mamá muñeco,cabeza de maniquí y muñeco azul).

— ¡N-no me despierten así! — chille.

— Si no quieres saber de tu Ib...pues bien — dijo cabeza de maniquí.

Apenas escuche Ib reaccione.

— ¿Que pasa con ella?,¿esta bien? — pregunte desesperado.

— Tranquilo romeo~ — rio el muñeco azul.

— Ib esta bien pero...veras, ella —

* * *

Y aquí os dejo el "inicio" de mi que os haya gustado y me dejen reviews.

No tios soy Tica XDDD

**Estúpida.**

Tu cállate.


End file.
